Here Comes the Sun
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and forty-four: The Sunshine Girls go off on their first mission to spread sunshine.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th cycle. Now cycle 12!_

* * *

**"Here Comes The Sun"  
Little Rachel & Quinn  
Sunshine Girls #12  
[Divergence, Sunshine, Beams & Rays, Solar Eclipse,  
Let the Sunshine In, Sunrise Sunset, Dawn, Ain't No Sunshine,  
If the sun is shining..., ... we must be all-mighty, The Shine in Sunshine]**

Quinn had not taken off the plastic tiara in her waking hours, for more than the span of time it took to take a bath, since her fourth birthday, a few weeks before. She treated it with all the care in the world, the way she did all precious things. This included friends, most of all her new best friend of recent days.

When she heard the doorbell, she scrambled to her feet and ran toward the stairs. There she stopped on reflex before starting down the steps. She was halfway there before the door was opened and in ran Rachel and her red tutu. The girls squealed at the sight of one another and Rachel took off running up the stairs, tap shoes clicking. She took Quinn's outstretched hand and they both continued up as one, heading into Quinn's room.

"I like your cape," Quinn commented the shiny red thing tied around the brunette's neck and draped over her back. Suddenly this awakened a memory and she gasped.

"The bag!" she squeaked and dashed off with a flourish of her cape. Quinn took off after her. When they got back downstairs, they found Quinn's mother and Pop waiting ever patiently by the door, the previously mentioned bag dangling from Pop's hand. He held it out to his daughter, who grabbed it and started back toward the stairs.

"Girls, let me bring this up for you, alright?" Judy Fabray laughed and hurried before they started up and ended up tripping and falling. Rachel handed it to her and she followed Quinn up the stairs, the two of them stopping at the top staring back down.

"Mommy!" Quinn begged. Judy and Pop said their goodbyes with a quick laugh and she carried up the bag, letting the girls run off to Quinn's room with it once she'd reached the top. "What is it?" she asked.

"Got this for you," Rachel reached in the bag, pulling out a blue tutu. Quinn's eyes burst with giddiness. Rachel got up, so she did the same, to get her gift on. She twirled around, holding on to the tutu, as both giggled.

"It's blue like my tiara!" she commented as she came to a stop, brushing her hands through the fabric, shimmying about.

"I'm all red, so… you can be all blue," Rachel explained. Quinn's face lit with an idea and she moved to the box with her costumes and fished out a pair of long blue gloves. She slipped them on, struggling for just a moment to get her fingers in the right holes, and went back to Rachel, displaying the whole ensemble. "Now we're ready!"

"For what?" Quinn asked, game for whatever she had in mind. Rachel pondered this, then shrugged.

Two minutes later, the two girls were lying back on Quinn's bed, legs dangling over the edge, staring at the ceiling. They were all dressed up but had nowhere to go. After a while, they got to kicking their feet about, trying to keep up with one another. It made them laugh, and when Rachel held her hand out, Quinn did her best to high five her, the two hands meeting with fingers pointing in different directions. It was Rachel who saw it. She sat up, pulling for Quinn to sit up.

"Look!" Rachel worked to recreate the thing she'd seen before. It was slightly more difficult now that it was more than a happy accident. Once she did get it though, Quinn saw it right away; the two of them had been a little 'sun obsessed' since Pop had called them the 'All-Mighty Sunshine Girls,' they could see it everywhere.

"It's a sun!" she said it out loud, then got to smiling. "It's our… thing," she looked to their joined hands.

"Yes!" Rachel agreed. "You know what we have to do?" she followed through, and Quinn shook her head. "We go and… be the… the All… the Sunshine Girls," she finally nodded. Quinn gasped and nodded. "Come on!" they hopped off the bed and stalked away 'quietly' with the clicking of Rachel's tap shoes.

They inspected the floor; Quinn's sister didn't seem to need sunshine, so the girls went on down the stairs. They would check from time to time if they could see Quinn's mother anywhere. They made it all the way down to find their target in the laundry room. They stared in and saw her frowning over a pair of pants with a nasty stain. She looked… sunless. The girls looked to each other, smiled. Rachel held her hand out, Quinn placed her own over it to form the sun shape.

"We make her happy," Quinn declared.

THE END


End file.
